


Finding the Trail

by SerenityStargazer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Classroom Sex, Established Relationship, Getting Caught Together, Harriet likes to watch, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, They're Warlock's tutors, Think Whiteley Foster's Tutors, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityStargazer/pseuds/SerenityStargazer
Summary: Day 10: VoyeurismAs [Harriet] neared [Harrison's] door, she heard a thump and a moan. She paused and listened a bit more. A wicked, knowing grin blossomed on her face. Someone was getting lucky! The staff had been gossiping all month about who would be first to nab one of the pair. Curiosity filled her and she had to know. Besides, she liked to watch.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	Finding the Trail

Standing behind the carved oak desk, the tall, slim redhead focused on the map, adding a bit to it with a frown. The door to the office, newly repurposed as a classroom, opened quietly. He felt the surge of divine energy enter and a smile crossed his angular face. He continued to peruse the chart in front of him, but was surprised to hear the door not only closed, but locked. He stayed very still as the angel stalked quietly to the front of the room and circled round to stand by his right side.

"Working late, Mr. Harrison?" Azirapha asked quietly. His voice was barely above a murmur, but it thundered loudly in Crowley's ear and he fought to control a shiver of anticipation.

He looked up at the angel...his angel...and his breath caught. They'd been working for the Dowlings as Warlock's new tutors for a month now, but Aziraphale's disguise still took his breath away every time he looked at him. The blond had let his curls grow long, taming them in a small ponytail. And soft golden curls encircled his lips and covered his chin and jawline. Crowley had never seen him with a beard before. He would have remembered. His long fingers longed to crawl spider-like into that soft nest and make their home there forever.

And his clothes! Positively indecent! Morning coat gone! Sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off his strong forearms that absolutely did not make Crowley’s knees feel weak! Modern-cut trousers that hugged his arse and begged Crowley to grab his cheeks! After an entire month of watching and pretending they had only just met, Crowley was ready to hump the nearest tree.

With a start, he realized that Aziraphale had asked him a question and was waiting for an answer. "Err...uhm...yes?" he ventured.

Aziraphale chuckled dark and low and ran his broad palm up along the auburn scruff on Crowley’s jaw, cradling his cheek. "Do pay attention, my dear," he said with a twinkle in his green-for-now eyes. "I asked you what you were working on."

"Oh!" he knew the answer to that one! "I'm teaching Hellspawn about pirates, so I'm making a treasure map. It'll teach him directions, counting, and the importance of greed."

"So he follows the trail to find the treasure?"

"That's the plan."

Aziraphale stepped behind him and purred in his ear, "I can think of a treasure trail I'd like to follow." And he reached around and under Crowley’s button-down and stroked his abs, dipping his fingertips under the waistband of his trousers. Crowley had thought his new look - one side of his shirt tucked in and the other left out - was an excellent way to incite lust in the staff. He noted with satisfaction how he caught the eyes of a large majority of the household. But he had never imagined his angel taking advantage of the easy access.

"Aziraphale!" he definitely didn't yelp.

The angel stilled, removed his hand, and stepped back, ignoring Crowley’s disappointed whine. "Mr. Harrison," he said sternly, " mistakes like that could compromise our entire mission. We wouldn't want that, would we."

"No, Mr. Cortese," he said glumly. He knew he had fucked up. At least they were alone. Alone. Talking about treasure trails. He brightened at the thought.

"I won't forget again, Angelo," he promised, turning and stepping forward into Aziraphale’s personal space. "Mon ange." He unbuttoned his top button and watched in satisfaction as Aziraphale’s tongue licked across his bottom lip. "I'm a demon," he shrugged, undoing the second button. "Fucking up comes naturally. I need a big, strong angel like you to keep me in line." He pouted and put his arms around Aziraphale’s waist, drawing him in snug. "Need you to thwart my wiles." He ground against the angel, making his intentions very clear indeed.

Aziraphale shook his head and smiled up at his wiley adversary. "Whatever am I to do with you, you sly serpent?" he mused as his eyebrows asked permission to remove Crowley’s dark glasses. Once the glasses were safe in the jacket’s inner pocket, the angel allowed Crowley to capture his lips in a sweet, gentle kiss that soon jumped the rails to Sexytown.

When they came up for air, the demon swayed against his love, reminding him, "You did mention something about following my treasure trail. Maybe...just maybe...you could get lucky. Wanna try your hand?"

Aziraphale’s eyes darkened to a storm cloud grey as he backed Crowley to the desk. "My hand," he murmured, pulling Crowley’s wine red silk tie free and letting it drip from his hand to the floor. "My fingers," he continued, running his index finger slowly down the buttons of the dark green tartan waistcoat, which obediently popped open at his thought. "My lips," the angel said, dipping down to undo the last three remaining buttons of the forest green shirt.

The ginger shivered, appreciating the slow build-up, but rather wishing Aziraphale would bloody get on with it. But there was no real arguing with angelic patience. And his angel did enjoy savoring every bite.

"My mouth," Aziraphale murmured as he undid the button on Crowley’s tight fitted trousers, made doubly so by his raging hard-on. "My teeth," said the blond with a wicked twinkle in his eye as he used his teeth to slowly drag the zipper down. The warm breath and soft, glancing touches to his cock were exquisite torture.

With a shaky breath, the blond stood up and stepped back, raking his eyes over Crowley’s exposed form. "Oh you gorgeous thing," he said, licking his lips. "I had planned on taking you apart very, very slowly, but that must wait for another time. I find myself desperate to be inside you. You don't mind, do you dear?"

"Fuck, no, Angel," Crowley panted. And, with a snap, his clothes were folded on his chair. How was it that he was the wiley temptor and yet he was starkers and the angel was still completely dressed? Whatever. Aziraphale was looking at him like the richest chocolate ganache, and that was good enough for him.

😇💞😎

Harriet Dowling tucked an errant strand of her dark brunette bob behind her ear as she headed quietly down the hall toward Mr. Harrison's classroom. She had conveniently "forgotten" some papers that needed his signature and it made a lovely excuse to ogle...oops!...admire him a bit in private. Her husband was gone on yet another business trip and a woman got lonely. He had asked her to hire Warlock's new tutors while he was away. Lucky for her, the two best qualified also happened to be the most handsome applicants. Mr. Cortese was blond and cheerful, with forearms dusted in golden hair echoed in his beard. His lips were a perfect cupid's bow and his broad shoulders made her daydream of being swept away. Mr. Harrison was tall and slim and moved like he was on the runway at New York Fashion Week. His fiery red hair had one lock that was always falling on his forehead, and her hands just itched to gently push back to join the rest.

As she neared his door, she heard a thump and a moan. She paused and listened a bit more. A wicked, knowing grin blossomed on her face. Someone was getting lucky! The staff had been gossiping all month about who would be first to nab one of the pair. Curiosity filled her and she had to know. Besides, she liked to watch.

Quietly, she took out her mobile and thumbed to the security app. Her husband Thaddeus and she could check on most places in the mansion through the app. Couldn't be too safe these days. She scrolled down the list and clicked on the office cum classroom.

Oh. That was...unexpected. Mr. Cortese stood behind the desk, lovingly pounding a very naked Mr. Harrison into said desk. The cameras didn't carry sound, but from his expression and the muffled moans through the door, the ginger professor was enjoying himself immensely. As she watched wide-eyed, he hooked his long legs around Cortese's sturdy middle, drawing him in closer and urging him to go faster. His hands were twined in long champagne gold curls, released from their band and falling to those wonderful shoulders. Cortese's eyes crinkled in delight as he gazed adoringly down. Harriet couldn't blame him, looking at the size of the equipment Harrison was packing! Then the blond wrapped the hand she had shook that morning around Harrison's cock and she watched fascinated as his lean body arched up, bending him almost in half. So flexible! She could hear him shout "Angel" loud and high, and then he was coming, painting his chest and abs with his spend. The man behind him thrust twice more and stiffened, buried deep inside the redhead. "Oh, fuck!" he cried, and Harrison gave him a dopey, proud grin. He collapsed onto his lover and they happily held each other in a flurry of small kisses.

Her breathing fast from her own excitement, Harriet closed the app and mobile. Tucking it back in her pocket and taking a deep calming breath, she continued down the hall. She was amused, looking forward to their explanations when she caught them literally with their pants down.

She knocked twice when she reached the room and tried the door. Disappointingly, it was locked. Silence reigned inside the room for a moment, then there some quiet snaps and rustling before footsteps headed for the door. Harrison opened it a crack to see who it was, which was a surprise. She had expected Cortese to answer while Harrison hurriedly finished dressing.

"Oh. Mrs. Dowling. How nice to see you," he said as he opened the door to let her in. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"We?" she asked innocently as she brushed by him, sharp eyes scanning for clothing out of place. But the handsome redhead was as impeccably dressed as always. How had he managed?

"Ah, yes," he replied. "Mr. Cortese is here, helping me with…"

"Lesson plans," the blond filled in, smiling as he stood behind the desk. "We thought taking an integrated approach to learning would be beneficial to young Warlock. I'll be focusing on  Treasure Island and  Peter Pan for literature at the moment."

"And I'll be working on distance measurement, cartography, and experimenting with flotation," Harrison finished smoothly, following Harriet to the front of the classroom. Both men were still a bit flushed, but there was nothing to show what she had seen them engaged in just minutes before.

She looked closely at the map on the desk and then smiled as her sharp brown eyes spied the missing evidence she wanted. "So the theme is Pirates?" she asked.

"Seems like something that would capture the lad's attention, yes," said Harrison, circling behind Cortese to stand at his left side.

Harriet leaned down, covering her prize with her hand as she looked at the map some more.

"I heard some rather odd noises as I was coming down the hall," she said, continuing to examine the map. "Any idea what caused them?"

"Noises?" asked Cortese a bit tensely. Both men studiously avoided looking at the other. "I don't recall hearing anything out of the ordinary. Of course, we were deeply engrossed. In our lesson plans, I mean. Hard at work and all."

Harriet straightened up and smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, I'm sure you were both working very hard,” she said. The ginger choked a little and coughed into his fist. "This was on the desk, Mr. Cortese. I do believe it is yours? Probably lost it while you were hard. At work." She opened her hand and held out Cortese's hair elastic and her smile turned to a smirk.

Mr. Cortese's complexion went from angelic peaches and cream to a furious blush that rivaled Mr. Harrison's hair. "Uhm. Yes. Thank you for recovering it for me," he stammered, snatching the incriminating bit from her hand.

"I take it I can tell the staff to end the pool?" she asked with a grin. Cortese looked desperately at Harrison for some help, but rolled his eyes when all the ginger could manage was, "Hgnk errr ngk?

"To which pool are you referring?" Cortese asked, trying to act calm.

"The staff has had a pool running on who would land one of you first," she laughed. "I could let them know you're both taken. Might ease some of the pressure."

"Might not, either," grumbled Harrison. "Forbidden fruit and all. People always want what they can't have."

"You would know, wouldn't you, you sly old serpent," Cortese said with a fond twinkle in his clear blue eyes. "Yes, Mrs. Dowling, it would be most helpful if you were to let the staff know we are quite taken with each other. Now, is there something we can help you with, perchance?"

After getting the paperwork signed, Harriet walked back to her office. She supposed Thaddeus would be less than pleased to know her new tutors' sexual orientation, but she was fine with it. And if there was one thing Harriet Dowling knew, it was how to keep secrets.


End file.
